Persona 3 : Once again
by RenLennox
Summary: Makoto Yuki is moving to Iwatodai. For some reason, he has memory of the beginning, and the end of his time in the city. He's slowly remembering everything that takes place, everything except a girl named Minako.
1. Chapter 1

4-6

Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end. You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be… You will be given one year; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide.

This train. I remember coming here on this exact train. It all starts here, but I can barely remember what it was. All I can remember is the beginning and the end.

I turn my music up, hoping to get a little rest before my train arrives when suddenly, a girl with brown hair and red eyes starts poking my sides. I take my headphones off and glance over at the girl.

"Can I help you?" I ask, a little annoyed.

"Actually, I just moved to this city, and I need help finding my dorm. I noticed you have the same uniform as me, so I thought you would know where to find it." She reaches into her bag looking for something.

Like I would know where her dorm is, I just moved here too. "Actually I-" She cuts me off before I was able to tell her I couldn't help her.

"Iwatodai Dormitory, do you know where it is?"

I did not expect her to say that name. "Actually, I just moved here too, and that's the same dorm that I've been assigned to."

"Really?! Then lets go together!" She jumps out of her seat causing me to wonder what's wrong with her.

She has no idea who I am, and she wants me to take her there? I have no reason to refuse her, so I accepted. It's strange, but this all feels new to me. Meeting this girl here.

We make small talk until our train arrives at our stop. I look at my watch and see that it's eleven fifty-nine. I look around, expecting something to happen soon, and sure enough, once it turned midnight, the sky turned and eerie green color, and all electronics shut off. All the people around me turned into coffins. Everyone, except her.

"What's going on!?" She yells, pulling on the back of my jacket.

"We'll be fine. We should hurry and get to the dorm. It's getting late." The eerie feeling I'm getting is strangely comforting.

"How can you be so calm about this!?" The look in her eye was definitely filled with fear. I tried my best to comfort her, and once she finally calmed down, we headed for the dorm.

"I never got your name." She looked at me, expecting an answer.

"Makoto Yuki, and you are?"

"Minako Arisato." She smiles as we finally reach the dorm.

"This is the place."

"For someone who just moved here, you sure know your way around."

I know what she means, but everything just seems familiar to me, except for her. She feels completely new to me. We walk inside when suddenly everything around me freezes. A little boy with black and white striped clothing appears out of nowhere.

"I've been waiting a long time for you. Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. Don't worry, all it says is that you will accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff."

I walk over to the contract and sign it without a second thought.

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all equally to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." The creepy kid disappears into the darkness and everything unfreezes.

"Do you think anyone's here right now?" She asks taking no notice of the time freeze.

"Of course." I respond waiting for someone to come down.

"Who's there!?" A voice comes from a dark part of the room.

I am able to make out a brunette female holding what seemed to be a gun. Minako is speechless, completely terrified. My apathetic reactions didn't seem to help calm her down. The girl points the gun at us when suddenly another voice appears.

"Takeba, wait!" The brunette lowers the gun and looks up at the second girl.

The other girl was a beautiful redhead who seemed to be in a whole nother league than the rest of us. The power turns back on, and I realize that the green sky seemed to go back to normal as well.

"I didn't think you would arrive so late." The redhead begins to introduce herself. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"Who're they?" The brunette asks, acting as if we weren't here.

"They're transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here. They'll eventually be moved to one of the other dorms."

"Is it okay for them to be here?" The brunette seems worried about us staying here, so I think that they know something we don't.

"I guess we'll see…" Mitsuru begins to introduce the other girl. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you two." Yukari nods as if she was agreeing.

"Why does she have a gun?" Minako whispers in my ear.

"How should I know?" I whisper back.

"It's getting late, you should get some rest. Yukari will show you to your rooms. Your things should already be there."

Yukari leads us to the second flood at the end of the hall and looks over at me. "This is your room. Pretty easy to remember right? Since it's right at the end of the hall. Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it."

Yukari and Mitsuru have a familiar feeling, but Minako still feels new. I'm sure I'll remember everything as the year goes by.

"Goodnight Makoto! Thanks for helping me find the place! See you tomorrow!" Minako gives me one last farewell and I can't help but smile… On the inside.

After they leave, I open my door and enter the room. The room is a little bland at the moment, but since they are planning on moving me to another dorm, I decided not to unpack all of my stuff yet.

I lay down on my bed and go over the days events in my head. That look of fear in Minako's eyes. I don't want to see that again.

So far, all that's clear to me is the end. I still have a while until then, so I might as well enjoy a normal school life while I can.


	2. Chapter 2

4-7

I look at myself in the mirror. My blue hair covering my right eye. I look great. When I finished adjusting my uniform to my liking, I hear someone knocking on my door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

I open the door to see not just Yukari, but Minako as well.

"Goodmorning! Did you sleep okay?" I nod in response. "Mitsuru asked me to take you guys to school. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I replied, even though I know how to get there, I decided to go with them. A little bit of company wouldn't hurt.

"All right! Let's go!" Minako says cheerfully.

I know I said I'd go with them, but I ended up listening to music the whole time and barely making out their conversations.

"You see? There it is." The high school appeared in the distance. It's a pretty huge school, then again, we do live in the city.

When we were walking to the school from the station, we got a lot of glances from people, both boys and girls. Yukari was getting greetings from what seemed like everyone. I'm guessing she's rather popular. I can see why too, she is really cute after all. Minako kept getting checked out by some of the male students. She's also pretty cute. As for me, well, I'm not really sure, I spaced out after two minutes of walking with them

"Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it!"

Minako seemed to be surprised about how huge the school was. Just where did she live before moving here? As we walked inside, we stopped by our lockers, and then it was time to find our classes.

"You guys are okay from here right? You should find out which classes you're in on the board over there." Yukari points to a board. "Any questions before I go?"

I am wanting to know why she's the only one wearing pink, but I decided to just leave that be.

"What class are you in Yukari!?" Minako jumps out from behind me.

"I don't know, I haven't checked yet. Oh, and about last night, don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? Well, see you later!"

Oh, I wouldn't tell anyone about last night. Don't say that out loud. It sounds dirty.

"Let's go check for our classes Makoto!" Minako grabs my arm and drags me towards the board.

I try looking for my name, but I couldn't seem to find it anywhere.

"Oh! I'm in class F!"

I try looking again, but after that, I decide to just give up.

"Hey, Minako, I'm going to the faculty office. I'll see you later."

"Huh? Okay." Minako looks at me as I head to the faculty office.

I walk down the hallway to the left of the schools store, and enter the first door on the right. I see a teacher wearing all pink that strangely looks like an older version of Yukari.

"Oh? You must be one of the new students." The teacher faces me. "Makoto Yuki... 11th grade. You've lived in a lot of different places… Let's see, in 1999… That was ten years ago? You parents…" She gasps, worried that she said something she shouldn't have. "I'm sorry. I've been so busy lately. I haven't been able to look over this yet. I teach composition. Welcome to our school."

"Uhm, thanks…" I didn't know how to reply to that.

"You're in class 2-F. That's my class! But first, we need to head to the auditorium. The welcoming ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me!"

Class F, huh? Minako is in there. Well, atleast I'll have someone to talk to.

During the ceremony, I got really bored, so I decided to just listen to music and maybe take a nap. Sadly, that dream was cut short when some kid behind me tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey. You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two together. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" The kid kind of annoys me.

"She does." Okay, I don't know if she really does or not, but it's not like she'll ever find out I said that, right?

"I knew it, I mean why wouldn't she?"

Our conversation was cut short when we got yelled at for talking. It couldn't have come at a better time. He finally shut up, and I was able to return to my music.

School ended for the day, and I found out that I was in the same class as both Yukari, and Minako. They were able to sit next to each other with me right behind them. It was one really huge coincidence.

A student wearing a baseball cap walks over to my desk. "Sup dude? How's it goin'?"

I remember this guy. "What do you want?"

"My name's Junpei Iori. Nice to meet you! I transferred here in 8th grade, so I know what it's like to be the new kid."

Yukari and Minako walk over to me and Junpei

"Hey! It's Yuka-tan!" Junpei seems to be familiar with Yukari. "I didn't think we'd be in the same class again!"

Yukari sighs. "Again Junpei? I swear, you'll talk to anyone."

"What? But I was just bein' friendly!" Junpei looks defeated.

"Come on Yukari, he isn't that bad." I try to defend Junpei, but Yukari doesn't seem to think the same way.

"If you say so." Yukari looks towards me. "Anyways, it looks like we're all in the same homeroom."

I look Yukari straight in the eyes. "It must be fate." Minako's smirks at my comment.

"Fate? Yeah right."

"Are you guys forgetting that I'm here too?" He tries to jump back into the conversation. "By the way, I hear you all came to school together this morning. Come on! Tell 'ol Junpei what's up!"

Minako speaks up, trying to also be in the conversation. "We just live in the same dorm. There isn't anything going on between us."

"Yet." I mumble under my breath.

Junpei laughs at my little joke.

"Why are people talking about it? Now I'm worried." She looks at me a whispers something. "By the way, you didn't say anything about you know what, did you?"

"I have no idea what you're referring to." I said that, hoping she would get the idea that I haven't said anything, but she didn't seem to get it.

"I'm talking about what happened last night!" Yukari suddenly said that a little bit louder than she should have.

"Last night?" Junpei looks intrigued.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I just met him yesterday! There's nothing going on between us!" Minako can't help but chuckle at Yukari's struggle. "I have to go help out with the archery team. You better not start any rumors!" She walks out of the room without looking back.

Minako finally stops laughing before saying, "She'll be fine. I don't think people take rumors seriously anyway."

"But hey, it's your first day here and you're already the main topic of the school! The charismatic blue haired wonder! It's kind of ridiculous if you ask me. You only see girls freak like that over celebrities! You da' man!"

"What are they saying about me?" Minako asks Junpei, seriously wanting an answer.

"Some of the guys are wanting to kill him. It seems to me that you're about as popular as Yukari and maybe even Mitsuru Kirijo!"

Minako smiles. "Maybe I'll stand a chance with you Makoto." She winks at me.

Sensing her joke, I respond with another. "Maybe you will." I wink back at her.

"I was kidding!" She blushes.

"She's so cute!" Junpei tries desperately to hide his jealousy. "Well, I better be going. See you two tomorrow!" He leaves the classroom mumbling something about how this year will be fun.

"Hey, Makoto. Do you wanna check out the town before we head back to the dorm?"

Minako seems like she's having fun, so I don't want to ruin it for her. "Sure. I know of a few places we can go."

"I thought you just moved here." She asks, confused.

"I did. I actually also lived here ten years ago." It was sort of a lie. I don't remember too much from when I lived here, my knowledge from the city comes from the feeling I got once I found out I was moving here. Even then, it's pretty vague.

"Wow. That's pretty cool! You can help me get a feel for the city! Please?"

I can't help but laugh. Talking to her makes me feel even more relaxed. This seems like it will be fun. "Sure. First, let's go to the mall."

"Allright!" She does a little cheer as we walk out of the room.

After playing in the arcade for a while, and getting some coffee. We ended the night off by doing some karaoke. By the time we got back to the dorm, it was already almost midnight.

"That was so much fun! You're surprisingly good at singing Makoto."

"Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself." I smile as I make my way up the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night!" She runs up the stairs and I enter my room, ready to finally get to sleep.

4-8

I get out of bed and head straight to the mirror. After taking a few looks at myself, I decide to just go to school with bed head. I'm not dealing with the whole getting ready in the morning process… Even so, I still look like I always do.

I hear someone knocking on my door. "It's open!"

The person walks in and it turns out to be Minako

"Goodmorning! Did you sleep okay?" She seems to be awfully cheerful this morning.

"Yeah, I slept just fine. Did you need something?" I had a feeling about what she wanted, but I asked anyway.

"Let's go to school together!"

I knew it. "Sure." We walk out of my room and start heading to school.

While we were walking, Minako told me many things about herself. Like how her favorite color is red, she loves cake, and some of her hobbies as well.

"Oh, and my birthday is December 14th!" It all makes sense to me now. "Speaking of birthdays, when's yours?"

"Mine? Well, that's a secret!" I am not the type of guy who likes to celebrate his birthday.

"Come on! Tell me!" She begs, but I can't just give in.

"Okay, July 25th." I'm so weak. "I'll take you out on yours, but please don't do anything for me."

"Okay, I promise I won't!" She's so lying.

Minako seems to be energetic, given what happened a few nights ago. I half expected her to still be a little bit shaken by that. Still, I much prefer this side of her. I just hope she isn't pushing herself.

"I didn't notice this until now, but have some of the other students been staring at us?"

That's something we have in common, we're very oblivious to what's going on around us. "It must be because we look like a couple." I expected her to blush, but I was wrong…

"Really?" She hugs my arm as we walk together. "How about now?"

The male students in the area look at me with eyes filled with hate. This girl is dangerous.

"Come on Makoto, doesn't anything faze you?" Her face is completely red. "I can't be the only one getting embarrassed by this…"

Even through all of the hatred I'm getting, I can't help but smile.

As I'm sitting in class, obviously on the verge of falling asleep, Ms. Toriumi calls out a student.

"Junpei! Are you listening? Who did I say my favorite author was?"

He looks towards me, hoping for an answer. Sorry buddy, I don't know either. I whisper to him a completely wrong answer. "Junpei Iori."

With overwhelming confidence, he answers. "Junpei Iori!"

I can't believe he actually said it. Was it the way I said it? Or did he decide to have some fun? Either way, that takes some balls.

Ms. Toriumi sighs. "Junpei… Just listen next time."

He sits back down in his seat. "Yes ma'am…"

I'm sorry Junpei. I'll treat you to dinner.

After all our classes ended, Junpei and Minako met me at my desk.

"Makoto! You're buying me dinner!" Junpei is furious.

"Oh! Me too! Can we go check out that strip mall I heard about?"

I check my wallet to see if I'd have enough to pay for us all, but what I find shocks me. Almost 1,000,000 yen. Does a high school student normally have this much money? I don't even remember getting any of it. I try my best to keep a poker face as I agree to take them to Wild Duck Burger.

We get our food and find somewhere to sit. Junpei and I ordered two cheese burgers and a large drink, whereas Minako ordered seven cheese burgers and an extra large drink. The looks we got were pretty hilarious.

"There's no way you can eat all of that." Junpei tries to make a bet with her, but she refuses.

"Of course I can't. I'm going to make him eat what I don't finish."

Why do you do this? I mean, I can do it easily, but still. She could have asked me first. "Hey, do you think we should have invited Yukari as well?"

"She said she had club, so she couldn't come today. She might come next time though."

"Really? That sucks." I'm guessing that I was going to have to pay for it all.

"Hey, dude. I've been meaning to ask you something." Junpei's whispering in my ear. It's probably something regarding Minako. "Is there anything going on between you, Yukari, or Minako?"

Figures. "No, there's nothing. I thought we went over that yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. A few girls wanted me to make sure, and I just couldn't turn them down. You know what I mean? Seriously, I don't know what you're doing, but you seem to be completely charming all the girls."

I sigh as Junpei and I finish our food. Minako, on the other hand, still had six left.

"Makoto, I can't finish it all." She pushes her food over to me.

After I finish internally screaming, I finish off the remaining six that Minako didn't eat.

"Damn dude! Impressive!" Their eyes were filled with admiration over what I just accomplished

Yeah, my unhealthy eating habits are totally admirable.

"Woah! It's getting late, I'll see you guys around!" Junpei hurries out of the building.

"We should get going too." I pick up my bag, and we walk back to the dorm together.

As we walk inside, Yukari is in the lounge talking to a middle aged man with long wavy hair.

"Are these the guests?" Yukari nods. "I'm Shuji Ikutsuki. It's kind of hard to say, isn't it. I'm the chairman of the board. Here, take a seat."

We both take our seats on the couch.

"Sorry about your room assignments, but it may take a while longer to get you to your new rooms. Any questions?"

Minako speaks up, "Does anyone else live here?"

"There's a senior name Akihiko Sanada. He doesn't seem to be here at the moment." He looks at Yukari, hoping for confirmation of his statement. "Anyways, you must be tired. You should get some rest. As they say, the early bird catches the bookworm!"

I die a little on the inside. Ikutsuki walks off laughing to himself.

"You'll probably get used to it." Yukari looks at Minako. "Hey, can we talk tonight? We haven't had much time to get to know each other, have we?"

"Girl talk? I'm down for it!" She grabs Yukari by the hand and hurries up the stairs. "Let's go!"

"I guess I should go too." I go to my room, ready to go to sleep.

4-9

I wake up, but I'm not in my bed. I feel like I'm dreaming, but at the same time I'm not. I'm in a completely blue room, and I'm not alone. There are two other people in the room. Across from me, is an old man with scary eyes, and a huge nose. Seriously, that thing is enormous. The other is an elevator attendant. Let's just say, she is pretty damn cute.

"Welcome to the velvet room." The long nosed man breaks the silence. "I'm Igor, and this is Elizabeth. We are both residents of this room."

Igor goes on to explain something to me, but it was too hard to make out anything he was saying because I was too focused on his nose.

"Do you understand?" Igor finishes ranting.

Crap. "I understand."

"Then hold on to this." He hands me a velvet key. "Til we meet again."

Everything starts to blur, and I am no longer in the velvet room. I go back to having my

normal dreams. Dreams of the future. Dreams of the end. Looking up at the sky, while the warm sunlight covers my body. This year, I will find my true friends.


	3. Chapter 3

4-9

I didn't walk to school with anyone, but I met Junpei at the gate. We talked for a little while as we headed inside.

"The sky is blue! We're young! What more could you ask for?!" He hums to himself.

I hope he's okay. Just to make sure, I take a little detour to the nurses office and drop him off there.

"You need some rest, Junpei." I push him inside.

"Wait, what!? Makoto!" He says something else, but I couldn't make out what it was.

I walk to class and soon after, Junpei walks in as well. He seems to be feeling better. That was fast. Me and Yukari talk a little bit before class starts, but Minako is still gone. As I wonder where she is, she rushes into the room and sits down.

"Where were you?" Yukari beat me to the question.

She starts gasping for air. "I slept in. Ran all the way here."

"I see. Yukari will wake you up next time." I push the job onto her, and she accepts.

Class started, and I was exhausted. For some reason, I knew everything that we were learning, so I decided to just sleep through class. I think I'm smart enough to do good on all the tests. I'll be fine. School ended for the day, and Minako had something to do, so she went on ahead. Junpei had plans with a friend of his, so all that was left was Yukari, but I didn't think she would want to hang out with me. It doesn't hurt to ask though.

"Hey, Yukari." She looks over at me. "Wanna walk home together?"

She thinks to herself for a moment. "Oh! You can help hold the bags!"

Damnit

"I was planning on going shopping, but I didn't want to take multiple trips. Can you help me?"

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do anyways." I guess I'm stuck with this. Oh well, I don't have any problems with it.

"Great! Let's go!" She walks out of the classroom, and I soon follow.

We arrive at the mall and head straight into the music store.

"Hey, do you have any recommendations?" She picks up a cd. "You're always listening to music, so I wondered what kind of tastes you have."

She's right. I only take them off when I'm talking to someone or when I'm going to sleep. Other than that, I always have them on. Even in class. I'm surprised no one has called me out on that yet.

I pick up a cd that has most of my music on it. "This one is pretty good."

"Hmm…" She thinks to herself for a little bit. "Can I listen to some of them on your MP3 player?"

"Huh? Sure." I take it out and hand it over to her.

She put her headphones on and listens to it for about ten minutes.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"You have a surprising taste in music, but I like it." She takes her headphones off and returns my MP3 player. "I think I'll buy it."

She looks around the store for a few more minutes, picking up 3 more cd's, and we leave the store after she bought them all. We check out a few more stores, and after she buys some new clothes, we decide to get some coffee.

"When you said I was going to help you carry your stuff; I thought that you were also going to be carrying them. Not just me." I try to complain, but she changes the subject.

"So there are still rumors going around about me, you, and Minako."

"Really? Like what?" I was actually a little bit curious to see what kind of things were going around about me.

"One of them being that you are a womanizer playing both me and Minako." She laughs as she takes a drink of her coffee. "It's the guys that are spreading that one. The girls are just jealous of us, and they haven't done anything."

"That's stupid. We're all just friends." I mumble under my breath this last part. "For now."

"What?"

"Nothing!" I quickly change the subject. "So, it's getting pretty late. should we get going?"

"Oh yeah, you're right." She picks up her bag, and I pick up all of the other bags. "Thanks again for helping me today!"

We walk back to the dorm, and I help her take her things up to her room. Her room had a lot of pink, and flowers. I felt a little uncomfortable. After that, I went down to my room and went straight to sleep

It was a few hours after I went to sleep, but suddenly, I hear a bunch of noise coming from downstairs. I get up to go check it out, and I see Minako and Yukari running up the stairs together.

"Makoto! There you are!" Yukari stops at the top of the stairs. "We need to get out of here!"

"Where do we go!?" Minako screams.

Since we didn't have any plans, I decided to get a drink from the vending machine, but to my disappointment, the power wasn't working.

"We don't have time for that!" Yukari grabs my arm. "Lets go!" We start running up the stairs until we get to the top floor

"Can we get out through here?" Minako asks Yukari.

She looks terrified. I didn't want to see that face. I'll do anything to protect her from those shadows. Wait, what did I just say? Oh well. Yukari opens the door and we run outside onto the roof.

A dark figure wielding a bunch of swords crawls on top of the building. It starts crawling towards us, and I see Minako trembling in fear. Yukari seems to be calm, but I can still tell that she is scared as well. I've managed to stay calm so far, and frankly, I'm not scared at all.

"Those monsters, we call them shadows." Yukari pulls out the gun that she pointed at me and Minako when we first arrived at the dorm.

She points it towards her head and pulls the trigger. Instead of dying, nothing happens. She shoots again, and still, nothing happens. The shadow get close enough to knock Yukari down. She dropped the gun, and the shadow started crawling towards the fallen Yukari. I had to do something, and quick. I pick up the gun that Yukari dropped. My heartbeat remains at a normal pace. I point the gun towards my head. I've done this before. It felt so nostalgic that I couldn't help but smile.

"Per-so-na." I pull the trigger.

"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings." A figure that resembled me, except with white hair, a dark face, glowing red eyes and carried an instrument on it's back.

Just before Orpheus gets to do anything, I feel a sharp pain inside my head. Another figure rips out from inside Orpheus. It had a completely dark body, with a white skull-like mask, and 7 coffins attached to its back. It feels like something is ripping apart my brain from the inside, and I fall to the ground. The second figure jumps over to the shadow and starts slashing at its body. It takes a sword and cuts off its limbs, and just brutally destroys it. The shadow disappears, and shortly after, so does the second figure. Orpheus reappears, and then instantly disappears again.

"Is it over?" Yukari struggles to stand.

As if to answer her question, two more shadows crawl over the building. I wanted to do something, but I was already starting to lose consciousness. I try to stand up, but to no avail. I see someone run past me and pick up the gun I just dropped. I couldn't see who it was exactly, but with the brown hair tied up in a ponytail, I knew that it had to be Minako. She points the gun towards her head, and does exactly what I did. A figure appeared above her head with a golden body, long brown hair, glowing orange eyes, and an instrument in the shape of a heart. It looked so much like Orpheus. The figure quickly takes down the two shadows, and then disappears. Minako and Yukari run towards me, and Minako seems to be crying. I laugh right before I finally pass out.

I regain consciousness again inside the velvet room.

"It's so wonderful to see you again!" Igor smiles. "You became unconscious after awakening to your power. By the way, I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling." Igor continues to ramble on.

I see Elizabeth staring directly at me. I shift around in my seat feeling a little bit uncomfortable. She smiles at me, and my heart skips a beat. She is so cute.

"I shouldn't keep you here much longer. The next time we meet, you will come her of your own accord." Igor finishes talking and the room starts to darken.

Damn. I should probably start paying attention to what he says. I mean, I'm pretty sure I know what he was talking about. All this stuff about personas and social links came back to me while I was fighting the shadows.

4-17

I regain consciousness inside a white room. It seems to be a hospital.

"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?" Yukari is sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Just hungry." I reply quickly, not wanting to waste any energy.

"You've been asleep for a whole week! I've been so worried about you.

So, she was worried? She doesn't know me too well, but still, it makes me feel good to know that she cared.

"You guys saved my life." She looks down. "So, I couldn't just leave you here."

"What happened?" I remember what happened while I was awake, but after that, I have no idea.

"Minako summoned her persona, killing the two shadows. Mitsuru came running to you to see if you were okay. Minako was crying." She laughs. "You pretty much worried everyone, but your power, it was amazing!"

I laugh. "So, are you the only one here?"

She looks down at the bed.

I can't believe I didn't notice the loud snoring coming from the right of me. Minako was sleeping with her head rested on my bed. Me and Yukari laugh.

"Well, I'll see you two back at the dorm. Bye!" She leaves the room, leaving just me and Minako.

Not wanting to just sit in total silence, I decided to wake Minako up by poking her face.

"Five more minutes…." She continues to lay her face down.

"Minako, it's me, Makoto."

She jolts straight up, and turns to face me slowly. She has a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth. I laugh and point to her mouth. She blushes and quickly wipes away her drool.

"Hi." I didn't know what else to say.

She starts to cry and hugs me tightly.

"Thank goodness you're okay! I didn't know what I would have done if you got hurt protecting us!"

"You did the same thing I did."

She stops crying. "I know, but you looked like you were suffering! I was scared. I didn't want to die, and I didn't want to lose you either!"

"If it comes to it, I promise, I will protect you." I didn't want to see her hurting either.

"You will!? Thank you!" She hugs me again. "It's getting late, so I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay Makoto?"

"Right." She starts to walk out, but I remembered something I wanted to ask her. "Hey, Minako."

"Yeah?"

"What was your personas name? I wasn't able to hear it."

She smiles before answering. "Orpheus!" She walks out of the room smiling.

I was surprised. Our personas are the same. What does this mean? Oh well, I'm too hungry to worry about anything. I guess I'll call a nurse to see if I can get something to eat.


End file.
